Lost in 4:24
Robert K S is responsible for this transcript. Lost in 4:24 is a humorous recap of events of the first three seasons and the first eight episodes of Season 4 of Lost in 4 minutes and 24 seconds. It was produced by Met|Hodder for ABC in anticipation of the return of Season 4 after the hiatus forced by the WGA strike. The name is a reference to the date of the return April 24th. It is a follow-up to Lost in 8:15. Video un_b1w5z_KI Transcript FEMALE NARRATOR: Here's everything you need to know about Lost in four minutes, twenty-four seconds: *Oceanic 815 leaves Sydney for Los Angeles, and crashes on an island in the South Pacific—a very mysterious island. *There are 48 survivors but some of them die later on. *Jack is a doctor. He has a compulsive urge to fix things. *Kate's on the run from the law for killing her dad. *Sawyer's a con man. *Locke is in a wheelchair, but after the crash he can walk. *Charlie is a musician in a one-hit-wonder band. He has the hots for Claire, CLAIRE: Peanut butter?! *the cute pregnant girl. *Sayid was in the Republican Guard and tortured people. *Sun and Jin are from Korea. They have marital issues. *Michael and his son Walt are just getting to know each other. *Hurley won millions in the lottery, but thinks it's a curse. HURLEY: Dude. *After the crash, Jack helps everyone out. He becomes the de facto leader. *Jack meets Kate. Kate stitches up Jack. They bond. *On the first night there's a monster in the jungle. There's other weird stuff, too. POLAR BEAR: Roar. KATE: It's a polar bear. *Jack, Kate, and Charlie find the tranceiver in the cockpit, but a monster comes and eats the pilot. They get a signal on the transceiver. It's a French woman... ROUSSEAU: Il les a tués. *...speaking French. *Charlie asks: CHARLIE: Where are we? *Locke kills wild boar, loves life on the Island. *Jin catches sea urchins. *Claire's baby starts to kick. CLAIRE: Hey! *Sawyer hoards meds to get a kiss from Kate. KATE: What? *They kiss. *Michael builds a raft. *The Others come and take Walt. WALT: Help me, Dad! *They blow up the raft. RAFT: Boom. *The Others are the Island's original inhabitants. HURLEY: The Numbers are bad! *Locke blows open a hatch. There's a man down there. His name is Desmond. And he's been pushing a button to save the world. JACK: Savin' the world? *Desmond bolts and Locke starts pushing the button. *Sawyer gets sick. Kate is worried. Jack gets jealous. Kate freaks out. Jack consoles her. They kiss. Kate freaks out again. Jack gets confused. *Sun is pregnant, but Jin is sterile. What's up with that? *Michael iChats with Walt, gets caught by the Others. *An Other named Henry Gale gets caught in a net. *Michael sets Henry free and betrays his friends. He gets a boat to leave the Island with Walt. BEN: We're the good guys, Michael. *Meanwhile, the survivors see a boat. SURVIVORS: Over here! *It's Desmond. He's drunk. *Locke and Desmond don't push the button in the Hatch. DESMOND: You've killed us all. *The sky turns purple and the Hatch is obliterated. *Hurley finds Desmond running naked in the jungle. HURLEY: Whoa! *The Hatch blew his clothes off, and now he can see the future. *Jack, Kate, and Sawyer are held prisoner by the Others. Jack is greeted by Henry, whose real name is Ben. *Jack meets an Other named Juliet. *Ben has a tumor and he wants Jack to take it out. *Kate and Sawyer think they're going to die, so they have sex. *Jack sees Kate and Sawyer on an old TV and says he'll do the surgery. *Jack does a trick and says Ben will die if Kate and Sawyer don't go free. JACK: Kate, dammit, run! *Kate, Locke, and Sayid come back for Jack. They see Jack play football with Mr. Friendly. Mr. Friendly throws like a girl. *Locke blows up the submarine, hangs with the Others. They all think he's special. *Juliet and Jack grow closer and head back to the survivors' camp. *Locke wants to meet Jacob. Jacob lives in a creepy cabin surrounded by white ash. Locke hears Jacob say: JACOB: Help me. *So Ben shoots Locke and leaves him for dead. *A woman named Naomi parachutes on the Island. She says Desmond's girlfriend Penny sent her to find him. She came from a freighter 80 miles away and has a phone. HURLEY: Mom? *Desmond has a vision that Charlie flips a switch and drowns to save his friends. *Charlie knows he's going to die, so he says goodbye to Claire. CHARLIE: Don't worry about me. *Very sad. *Juliet tells everyone the Others are coming to take the pregnant women. So the survivors blow up the Others. OTHERS: Ayiahhh! *But Sayid, Jin, and Bernard get caught. *Hurley saves the day by running over the Others with the DHARMA van. *Jack leads everyone to the radio tower to make the call for help. *Charlie flips the switch. Charlie talks to Penny. PENNY: Who's Naomi? *Patchy blows up the station. *Charlie writes on his hand, "NOT PENNY'S BOAT". Charlie drowns. Very sad. *Locke is going to kill himself, but Walt appears. WALT: Now get up, John. *Whoa. *Naomi calls the freighter but falls over with a knife in her back. Locke threw the knife. Jack is mad. JACK: John! *Jack and Locke have a standoff. Jack calls the freighter anyway. The freighter says they will be there soon. Everyone is happy. They think they're finally rescued. *But Jack and Locke disagree. The survivors split into two camps. Some go with Locke, some go with Jack. *Four people from the freighter arrive on the Island. They have a chopper. Jack and his gang believe it's the ticket off the Island. But the freighter people came to find Ben. *Sayid heads to Locke's camp. JACK: You should go with him, Kate. *Bad idea, Jack. Sawyer wants Kate to stay and play house. Kate stays. And everyone goes Norman Rockwell. SAWYER: Coffee smells good. *Locke keeps Ben in the basement. Kate and Sawyer have a fight. KATE'S PALM ON SAWYER FACE: Smack. *Kate goes back to the beach. *Sayid and Desmond head to the freighter. Des has side effects. Then he calls Penny and all is well. DESMOND: I love you, Penny. *Gotta love Des. *Ben tells Locke the freighter is Charles Widmore's boat. Widmore is Penny's father and he's going to kill everyone on the Island. *On the freighter, Sayid and Desmond meet Ben's spy. RAY: Johnson! *But it's Michael. Whoa. PILE OF PAPAYAS: Kerblooey. *Flash forward to an unspecified time in the future. Six survivors get off the Island: Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sayid, Aaron, and Sun. They're known as the Oceanic 6 and they're big-time celebrities. *Hurley goes on a high-speed chase in his old Camaro. CAMARO TIRES: Screech. *Jack sees it on TV and has a screwdriver for breakfast. *Sayid is a hitman working for Ben. SAYID'S GUN: Bang. *Sun has her baby. SUN: Aaghhhhh! *Hurley comes to Korea for a visit. HURLEY: She's awesome. *They go to Jin's grave. It says he died the same day as the crash. *Kate wears cool shades when she goes to her trial. Jack lies on the stand and the charges are dropped. JUDGE'S GAVEL: Bang. *Kate is mommy to Claire's son Aaron, now a toddler. *Flash forward to another unspecified time in the future. Jack has a beard. Jack is a drunk and addicted to pills. *Jack meets Kate out by the airport. Jack tells Kate: JACK: We have to go back! *So there you have it. Six survivors get off the Island. Find out how when Lost returns. MALE NARRATOR: Start at the beginning with Seasons 1, 2, and 3 on DVD now. Start anytime and catch up with episodes now playing on ABC.com. And start fresh with an all-new episode of Lost, Thursday, April 24th, at a new time, 10/9 Central, on ABC. See also *Lost in 8:15 *Season 4 return promos *Clip shows *Lost Starter Kit *Lost Untangled pt:Lost in 4:24